Rosario vampire: werewolf
by Renovlver16
Summary: A new student arrives at yokai academy and his name is Kazuto Murakumo. that is all I have to say because I suck at summaries. "u"
1. Chapter 1

**For people who do not like oc's please stop reading here.**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* Story takes place right before the fight between the gang and Lady Oyakata! *

My name Kazuto Murakumo a 17 year old teenager with good look's and a knack for women. I've been living on this mountain for seven long years. I would often come down to work at the near by beach cleaning up trash. After a certain incident I was chased to the human world by many of my own kind and was forbidden from ever coming back. I've tried but was unable to find my way back so I made the best of it and trained my body day by day, exploiting my weaknesses to improve.

If anything I would say this place isn't half bad, but sadly I cannot stay for I have recently received my one and only chance back to the yokai world in the shape of an envelope. So I'm preparing whatever belonging's I have to take with me but although I say that all I have is ten white t-shirts and eight pair's of skinny jeans.

I said my final goodbye's to the hut I built when I first got here and little by little it disappeared in the distance as I looked back.

XxXxXxX

I was walking past a sunflower field when I saw a battle going on, a group of people getting there ass handed to them by something in rag's controlling vine's. But in that split second a girl with twin tail's jumped out to intercept an attack. Without a second thought I ran to her aid deflecting the attack and carrying her to her friends.

I made sure they didn't see my face and kept my back turned to them, " And who are you?" asked the witch. " I'm Just passing through you know, but then I saw this beautiful girl in trouble and couldn't resist" answered kazuto.

" Whoever you are you will die and so will everyone else here! The city, humans, everything that I hate will be destroyed!." " Awaken my army of man eating plant's!." Plant's started growing behind her and soon they sprouted monster shaped plant's. "

" Devour those human's so not even their bone's are left!". Many of those monster plant's were about to attack when a frail voice spoke up. " No!... master please... don't be angry, ever since I met tsukune and his friend's, I've sensed that human's and witched can "coexist" together."

" Ruby what happened to you seem to have forgotten I took you in! why.. why would you help humans? your a disgrace." She signaled them to attack, they leaped forward ready to attack when they were sliced in half by a blue haired girl. " I knew it you were an ayashi why are you helping humans? Kill her anyway whoever get's in my way must be killed!."

The blue haired girl sliced and sliced until she was joined by a little girl in a witch costume throwing a tarrot card to one of the monster's about to attack her from behind. " Kurumu-san, I'm here to help!", " Yukari-chan" said kurumu. " Idiot this place is dangerous. Little kids like you should stay back." " Just be quite someone like you shouldn't be telling other's to back off!", said yukari.

They continued to fight them off but were getting tired. " Why do you help the human's there trying to build a trash site out of the witch's ranch!" The area around them turned to a waste land filled with trash. " Do you understand my plan and how it turned to anger and hatred? I've lived for a hundred year's ... ever since the city was a town and human's didn't even step onto this ground."

" It may look like this now but I used to have comrades but ever since they came after us they destroyed forests and killed animals right in front of us!. Then after that, they want to turn this place into a trash site?! Do not mock us!." The boy of the group groveled to the floor trying to make amends for humanity.

" Please forgive us. If we can make up for it I'll do anything for this ranch." " Tuskune", said kurumu shocked by his actions, Vines came down and grabbed a pink haired girl by the neck pulling her by the neck up to the witch. " Moka-san!?", said tsukune, " what are you doing to moka-san?."

" Being naïve means that your determined to be punished correct?, Kuku, then let's test it out! foolish human. Crimes must be punished, kill her first" said the witch as she commanded her army to kill moka. " Hey don't even try to stand up? watch closely as I finish her. If you can do that I'll rethink my plan to attack the city!"

" I'll let you have a test of losing someone important." " Don't worry. No matter what kind of history you have, it's always better to live together peacefully." Me, kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, and even Ruby-san. We all learned that from you." " Tsukune is not wrong, I'll believe in you no matter what." " Stoooop!" said tsukune as he ran to moka getting bitten by the plant monster's." Tsukune", cried kurumu, " Even after begging for forgiveness, you will turn against us in desperate situation's, you are no different that trash!."

" No.. your wrong! I'll take the punishment. I'll take all of them." said tsukune as he was being devoured. " So please let moka-san live!." " Make him be quite devour him" said the witch. Through out the commotion tsukune pulled of moka's rosario thus enveloping moka in dark youki transforming her into what surprised kazuto to be a vampire.

" It seems you are also an ayashi you guy's are more of an eye sore than I thought. The witch attacked moka but was dodged thus giving moka the opportunity to kick the ragged person and send her flying." More blood than desire this is what you desire is it not?" asked moka mockingly. " Kuku, do not take me lightly little girl", she pulled out her book making it glow. " That magic you mustn't use that master!", screamed ruby. Soon all the plant monster's were combined into one giant monster with the witch controlling it from it's mouth.

It attacked the group but was caught of short by the hand that was attacking them being sliced apart. " What your one to..", but was cut off by the continuous speed attacks that assaulted her soon their was nothing else left but the head in which the witch laid, petrified by the appearance of a huge werewolf with snow white fur and red eye's. " Wha..what are you?, asked the witch, "I'm just a passerbyer", said kazuto. Kazuto turned back to the group "would you like to finish her off vampire?."

" I would like nothing less?, moka walked up to her and brought her foot down to destroy not the witch nut the book thus leading to an explosion that killed the witch.

XxXxXxX

Kazuto was back in his human form and was saying his goodbyes to the group. He walked up to ruby," the next time we meet I hope you will pay your depth to me witch", said kazuto as he kissed her hand. " I surely will um.. what's your name?", asked ruby, It's Kazuto, Kazuto Murakumo", "well then till that day I hope your ready kazuto-kun", said ruby.

XxXxXxX

Tsukune and the gang walked back to their camp site and were greeted by their teacher and friend. Gin-senpai you made it" said tsukune, " Yeah sensei was a little harsh on the studying but I made it. " And it seems like you have a new person with you", " Oh yeah this is ruby, and ruby this is gin." They greeted each other and started packing everything back on the bus, soon they were on the way bay to yokai academy.

They were heading to the tunnel when they pulled over," why did you pull over? asked the cat sensei. " Just picking up a new student, kuku" said the bust driver with a creepy laugh. Everyone wondered who it was and looked to the side of the bus to see a young handsome man with the same type of hair gin had only it was white. He wore a white t-shirt with skinny jeans, " are you Kazuto Murakumo?" asked the bus driver. " Yeah you headed to yokai academy?" asked kazuto. " Yeah get in", kazuto got in the bus but was met with the same group he parted with. " Well isn't this a surprise", he looked around and sniffed a familiar scent. "Gin-kun is that you was up man it's been a long time man", said kazuto as he sat down next to gin. " Yeah man it really has you've grown", said gin happily.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario vampire

* * *

Chapter 2

* Tsukune and the gang are passing out newspapers as a start to the new semester. *

" Yahoo it seems we sold all of them" said kurumu, " amazing we passed out most of them" said tsukune shaking the box. " How we have a party to celebrate our successful summer issue" offered moka. " Wow great idea moka-san" said tsukune, " a party eh? we can hold it after school" said kurumu.

" What about Gin-sempai?" asked moka, " Ahhh... that thing might be off flirting off with another women, we don't need him" said kurumu. " He's the enemy to all women!" said yukari, " hmmmmm, you guy's are weird the newspaper club get's along well, you guy's get along too well I don't understand that kind of stuff" said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned around to spot a girl with purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. She wore striped knee high socks and a hoodie that wasn't part of the school uniform.

The girl move up closer to tsukune, " Whoa!? wha.. what are you.." said tsukune panicking at the close proximity between each other. " Fufu... so your tsukune-kun.. your cuter than I imagined" said the girl before she walked away. " Who was that?" asked kurumu irritated, "I..I don't know her" said tsukune "well anyway let's have a blow out party at the end of the day" said moka trying to distract everyone.

* In class *

" Our first agenda today is... oh yes we have a new transfer student today come in" said nekome-sensei. In walked a tall boy with snow white hair and purple eyes. " Why don't you introduce yourself", " Hello guy's my name is Kazuto Murakumo and up till now I haven't gone to school so I'm kind of excited", said kazuto as he finished with his introduction. " Okay kazuto-kun you can sit... right behind moka-san" said nekome pointing to the seat.

Kazuto walked through the row noticing the friend's he met before he got to yokai academy. He smiled at them and sat in his seat he looked next to him and he saw another one, he winked at her and got "ugh" in return.

* After classes *

Tsukune walked up to Kazuto, " hey kazuto-kun I was wondering if you'd like to join us? were going to have a party at our club", " Yeah man cool but I'll stop by if this beautiful ladies gonna be there" said kazuto while pointing over at kurumu who's talking to moka.

" Yeah man she goes to the.. wait you like kurumu? since when?" asked tsukune. " Since I first saw her battle, I knew she would be long life partner to keep." " Okay.. any way's she is part of our club so by all means come by It'll mean a lot to us." "How so?" asked kazuto, " Well you know when you helped us out at the witch's ranch", " Ah right okay man don't sweat it I'll stop by.. well see you then I have to go unpack my clothes", said kazuto as he left out of the classroom.

* Dorm's *

" Ah the wonder's of being in love must be spring already" said kazuto as he fixed his hair with a head band and put on some jean's and a white t-shirt. " I'd do anything to win the heart of my beautiful little demon. Kazuto studied until it was time for the party.

I arrived at the party and sat down they didn't seem to be here so I just waited until every one got here. - two hours later - " Haha.. to think I would get stood up man that sure is funny", kazuto began to destroy everything in releasing his rage once done he left a sticky note saying, _Couldn't wait any longer. P.S. Sorry I couldn't see you my blueberry. _Far away gin could see what was happening and decided not to interfere.

* Next morning in class *

I'm sitting in class and decided to ignore tsukune and the other's with the exception of the girl next to me. " You look beautiful today kurumu" I said to her while looking at her. " I always look beautiful" she said while looking away. I tried taking her hand and as expected her hands where smaller than mine they were cute. She quickly pulled her hand away in disgust, some how I felt really sick to my stomach by her reaction so I left her alone.

After classes I took a walk to the cliff in hopes to clear my head, at the corner of my eye's I saw struggling and went to check it out I saw a purple haired girl push off a tall muscular dude off the cliff. I was shocked yet entertained by the commotion so I sat down next to a tree. I looked back up and there was tsukune holding onto the girl's hand. She was being pulled down by tentacles but then the tentacles went for tsukune and cracked his neck making him spit out blood. Next thing I knew he was being injected with vampire blood by the vampire.

Tsukune got up and pulled on his tentacle sending him flying onto ground from the water. Then he slapped the dudes face sending him flying back into the water. That was the best show I've seen in a while.

Chapter 2 End


End file.
